


His Type

by Yoshiblack16



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Post-Blood of Olympus, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2723186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshiblack16/pseuds/Yoshiblack16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy wanted to know why he wasn't Nico's type anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Type

**Author's Note:**

> First Percy Jackson fanfic and written on a whim. I just couldn't get the idea out of my head.

In hindsight Nico should have known this would happen but no, he had expected Percy to be so shocked by his revelation that he would leave him alone long enough allow the fourteen year old to get to the point where he would remember his past crush fondly.

He forgot he was dealing with Percy Jackson.

Nico had kept his word and stayed at Camp Half-Blood after the war. Initially it meant staying in the infirmary for the first few days while Will Solace nagged him incessantly about his reckless shadow traveling habits.

It took him a lot of (in his opinion) unnecessary rest for him to be allowed his freedom. Once outside he regretted ever being released. The reason for this was that he started being harassed by Poseidon’s son who had no idea that he was being annoying. He wanted to know what had changed for Nico to grow out of his crush on him. Was it his hair? Or maybe he wasn’t funny. Percy kept asking Nico these stupid questions every time he saw him. At least Annabeth helped him. Whenever she was close and saw that the demigod would approach him she would distract him or outright told him off before he even started.

Unfortunately for Nico, that wasn’t the case now. He sat down at his table in the mess hall soon to be accompanied by Will who had promised would join him after his shift at the infirmary. He and Nico had been spending more time together after he was given the clear to leave the infirmary, according to Will he wanted to make sure the Ghost King wouldn’t run of anywhere like he used to and would actually try to give the campers a chance to show him they didn’t hate him. Nico had secretly begun to hope that there was something more in the fact that the boy from Apollo’s cabin was spending more time with him.

The two demigods had been chatting about nothing in particular when a third person sat down making them quiet down.

“What are you doing here Percy?”

“I understand it now.” Nico started to panic when he met with Percy’s sea-green eyes. He tried his best to keep a straight face.

“Not now Percy, go away.”

 “It’s because I’m not blond, right?” he said very serious.

 “Hey Will! Come over here for a minute.” Somebody from the Apollo cabin called him over their table.

“What in Hades are you talking about?” Nico tried his best to look nonchalant.

“You know…” Percy gave the tiniest nods at Will and Nico was thankful to the person who had called Will away.

“So, is that it? Is that your type?” Percy grinned. Enough was enough and Nico was beginning to lose his patience. Instinctively he started to summon his powers from the underworld.

“That is _not_  your business, now _leave_.” Without saying anything else Percy left but it unnerved Nico the small knowing smirk he had on his face as he did so.

-

“So… What was he talking about?” Will asked as soon as sat back down at the table beside Nico.

“Nothing, don’t pay attention to him, he’s an idiot.”

“Ah, what a pity then I guess…”

“What? Why?”

“Well, because I’m blond. That would make me your type, right?”

Will grinned wickedly as Nico hid his face behind his hands thinking what a horrible taste in guys he has.


End file.
